Una gran equivocación
by TENSHINOKIRA
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ que tal estimados Lectores?**

**Bueno he de admitir que soy nueva en esto y que debo agradecer enormemente a Fanrubius-senpai y a MegurineChikane-sama (claro ya todos sabemos como se llama pero bueno ^^) pues me daba miedito publicar estos fics… (si debo destacar que son varios)**

**Sin mas que comunicar por el momento…**

**Por favor disfruten de la lectura^^**

**-**Recorría las calles de la ciudad tranquila y pensativa con la mirada en alto pero totalmente perdida en la nada…su destino estaba cerca y a pesar de ser una cantante famosa ella podía darse el lujo de caminar relajada pues el maquillaje y las pelucas ayudaban en muchos aspectos…su peluca negra, el cabello suelto y el maquillaje que daba a conjunto con su chaqueta negra, jeans azul fuerte, blusa azul turquesa y converse del mismo color le daban un aspecto más infantil a pesar de tener ya 22 años de edad…

Por su mente cruzaba el recuerdo…_qué tiempos aquellos…en donde las cosas eran más sencillas y fáciles, menos confusas y complicadas… _pensaba ella… todos sus amigos del instituto habían escogido caminos distintos y eran muy exitosos como ella, sin embargo…_ellos _tenían algo que ella no: _AMOR…_

Soltó un suspiro de resignación al notar ese detalle en su apretada vida… La relación por la que peleo no funciono como ella creía… el estaba enamorado de otra y solo la había utilizado para que le tuviera celos…se abrazo a si misma mientras se acomodaba su abrigo… en pleno invierno se le había ocurrido salir a pasear…para ser exactos un día de diciembre…se paro frente a una gran puerta de cristal y esta se abrió automáticamente… camino hacia el gran mostrador de color blanco y negro y miro a la mujer que atendía una llamada…

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?-le pregunto la recepcionista soltando el teléfono para ponerle atención…

S-Si eh y-yo he venido por…unos a-análisis-hablo la chica nerviosa

Bien… vaya a ese pasillo que está a la izquierda y ahí se los darán señorita…-asintió y camino a paso veloz…cuando llego hizo el mismo procedimiento anterior

¿su nombre?- le pregunto la enfermera sacando las hojas de análisis…

Hatsune… Miku…-cuando le dijo su nombre la enfermera se sobresalto de la sorpresa pero actuó con profesionalismo entregándole los papeles en un sobre…

Bien firme aquí y…-se escucharon algunos murmullos de emoción y ella ni se inmuto-listo

Ok…- Miku firmo y tomos sus hojas para leerlas ahí…camino hacia la puerta despacio y sin prisa… de pronto de detuvo en seco…Todo iba bien hasta que hallo la razón por la cual Kei-san le había obligado a hacerse análisis de sangre… todos sus mareos, desmayos y jaquecas se lo confirmaban… ella…tenia…

Anemia…-susurro con tristeza… al ser una cantante y querer olvidarse de todo lo que el chico le hizo sentir cuando le abandono… se sobre esforzaba en los conciertos, coreografías y ayudando a Máster con las canciones, no comía ni dormía lo suficiente… eso provoco una gran repercusión a ella en su salud… soltó un gemido ahogado y trato de salir corriendo de ahí… sin embargo se topo con un suave y cálido cuerpo que la hizo caer al suelo…- Lo siento…-dijo desganada con la vista en el suelo logro notar unos hermosos zapatos de D&amp;G y un pantalón de vestir junto con una bata profesional…-Señorita…

No hay problema…-esa persona le tendió la mano y la levanto…-¿Miku?- indago la persona… Esperen… ¿Cómo diablos sabia esa persona quien era ella si se había vestido de incógnita?- Eres tu…-susurro…con lo que Miku detecto como… ¿Anhelo?

¿C-Como sabes mi…?-su pregunta se quedo a medias justo cuando levanto la vista y noto una larga y hermosa cabellera rosa sujetada en una coleta y esos ojos detrás de esos lentes…el tono profundo y tranquilo del mar…el estremecimiento que sintió cuando esa mirada la veía con preocupación, ternura y… sorpresa…-Luka…-vestía una camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata que cubría los botones de la camisa… a pesar de que ese era su uniforme Miku la vio sorprendida

Jamás olvidaría tus ojos Miku…son los únicos que…- de repente se quedo callada… la felicidad que tenia de volver a ver a la peli aqua, le iba a provocar cometer una estupidez-podría reconocer de inmediato -se corrigió sonriendo amablemente… La Hatsune prácticamente se derritió con esa sonrisa y con mucho afecto abrazo a la peli rosa…-que alegría es verte… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- le bromeo la Megurine con nostalgia…

5 años…-respondió en automático-y… ¿como estas?-jadeo la peli aqua cansada. Luka miro a los ojos a Miku y dejo de sonreír para mirarla seriamente… provocando un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal…

Miku yo…- la aludida cerró los ojos y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Luka-¡¿MIKUUU?! ¡ENFERMERA!- Rugió la peli rosa. Cuando una corrió hacia ella estrecho a Miku mas contra ella y le cargo estilo nupcial- necesito una habitación especial para la señorita…

Si la enfermera entrara en una carrera olímpica ganaría…pues en su rapidez llamo al elevador, tomo el teléfono y llamo para que la habitación estuviera lista cuando Luka llegara…corrió 5 pisos hacia arriba y llego al mismo tiempo que Luka…le abrió la puerta y ayudo a la doctora a colocarla sobre la cama con delicadeza…

Muchas gracias Teto… Necesito algunas cosas ¿podrías traérmelas?-le dijo y la peli roja asintió escuchando a la peli rosa y saliendo por ellas. Luka se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a leer los análisis de Miku…- Dios…- miro a la peli aqua y le acaricio la cabeza, la enfermera entro con el encargo de Luka y ella- ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti Teto-san?

Bueno soy tu ayudante personal ¿Qué mas podría hacer por ti que ayudarte con esta conocida tuya**?...**

**Eso es todo por hoy estimados lectores…**

**Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejar un pequeño y memorable review aquí abajito…**

**Si no es asi le agradesco enormemente su atencion a este mi pequeño Fic..**

**Un cordia saludo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon…^^**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Lo que sentimos

**HOLA :3**

**¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ehhh XD?**

**Aquí estoy yo…**

**La escritora menos valorada de Vocaloid Fanfiction (que cruel T-T)**

**Es broma sin embargo como dije(?) moriría sin escribir y la verdad me emocione por los comentarios que recibí en estos días…**

**Como sea… los agradecimientos los hare al final….**

**Así que…**

**Disfruten de la lectura…**

Muchas gracias Teto… Necesito algunas cosas ¿podrías traérmelas?-le dijo y la peli roja asintió escuchando a la peli rosa y saliendo por ellas. Luka se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a leer los análisis de Miku…- Dios…- miro a la peli aqua y le acaricio la cabeza, la enfermera entro con el encargo de Luka y ella- ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti Teto-san?

Bueno soy tu ayudante personal ¿Qué mas podría hacer por ti que ayudarte con esta conocida tuya**?...**

El recuerdo inundaba su mente…3 años juntos… todos estaban juntos a pesar de sus carreras…Ella estudiaba música, SeeU y Rin estudiaban diseño de modas, Kaito, Lily y Gumi ingeniería, Gakupo, Meiko y Len arquitectura, IA y Yukari enfermería y Luka…ella era un caso especial… estaba estudiando para Medico General (contaba como cirujano en todos los ámbitos, enfermería y un poco de Psicología). Pero a pesar de que todas esas carreras no estaban relacionadas Miku hacia todo lo posible por juntar a todo el equipo Vocaloid o así se proclamaron ellos mismos…

Cuando estaban a finales de año de casi todas las carreras (pues la de Luka ere de 6 años y la d años) los demás de un problema surgió, todos comenzaron a sentir algo por alguien del grupo… SeeU se le declaro a Rin al medio año, Yukari a IA 2 meses después de ellas, Lily a Gumi al año, y finalmente Gakupo a Len al día siguiente… Miku estaba enamorada secretamente del guapo y carismático peli azul y para su sorpresa este le correspondió… solo faltaban las Mayores del grupo…recordó cuando la Megurine respondía a los demás…

_Oye Luka-chan ¿Por qué no tienes una pareja ya así seriamos más unidos?-le pregunto Miku a Luka abrazando a Kaito…la peli rosa soltó un gruñido mientras leía su libro de medicina…-¡Luka-chan!- le grito y ella le puso atención mirándole a los ojos provocando un gran estremecimiento en el corazón de la menor_

_¿Por qué es que no te unes a nosotras Gran Megurine?-menciono la chica Kagamine abrazando a Luka- creo que para liberar tu amargura necesitas amor…_

_Yo no necesito nada de eso Rin… solo quiero terminar con mi tesis…-respondió fría la futura doctora- y también quiero más café…-se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la cafetería para ordenar mas… cuando lo recibió se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía_

_Luka-chan…-susurro Miku, ella volteo y sonrió- ¿te has enamorado?- la mayor asintió sonriendo y tomando un mechón de pelo turquesa acomodándolo detrás de su oreja… la Hatsune gimió sonrojada por ese acto de ternura por parte de la Megurine-y… ¿Por qué no te le declaras Luka-chan?-le susurro en un suspiro_

_Porque… la persona que quiero… es feliz…y si ella es feliz… Debo asumir que yo lo soy…-respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia. Pero mirando con intensidad a Miku…quien sin entenderlo trato de sonreírle a la Megurine incluso cuando sintió un enorme escalofrió en su espina dorsal y un dolor agudo en el pecho…_

Miku se despertó…sintió que por primera vez había dormido de maravilla… pero… ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Y lo más importante… ¿A qué hora se había cambiado?...Miro a su alrededor con cautela tratando de recordar…._Ummmm… la última persona con la que había estado era…_

Luka…-la aludida se levanto mirándola con detenimiento-¿Tu…m-me ca-cambiaste?

Soy doctora…-le respondió diciendo _"es normal que haga eso_"- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué tienes Anemia? Te vez diferente… el maquillaje ayuda un poco pero… ahora puedo notar porque es que reconocí tus ojos y a la vez no lo creí… estas más delgada…tienes ojeras y te vez deprimida…- la aludida bajo la vista con un gesto de dolor-¿Qué pasa Miku? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…

Kaito… el… me abandono por alguien más…-susurro con voz quebrada-ella fue…

Meiko… lo se Miku…el problema es que ella no sabe que él te uso… siempre estuvo enamorada de Kaito así como tu…sin embargo… era una chica algo torpe y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que lo vio contigo…fue como la hizo…darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el- calculo Luka sentándose en la cama- es una ley de atracción incondicional… sin embargo la única afectada aquí eres tu…

Si… no debí salir con Kaito-balbuceo Miku comenzando a llorar…Luka miro con ternura a la peli aqua y la estrecho contra ella…

Si no debiste hacerlo…-menciono en broma-así es el amor… pero al menos ve el lado bueno… te enamoraste…-le reprimió ella tratando de confortarla- no llores por favor…-suplico levantándole el rostro y pasando sus pulgares por las húmedas mejillas de Miku… este acto de ternura provoco sonrojo en la meno

Luka… ¿Qué hay de esa persona de la que estabas enamorada?-trato la peli aqua de calmarse cambiando de tema- ¿Paso algo con ella?- Luka negó sonriente

No lo olvidas…-suspiro y la Hatsune la miro acusadoramente-tranquila…esa persona… volverá a mí…y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para enamorarle…

Ummmm…-gruño Miku… si bien le interesaba lo que había pasado con esa persona, también le había incomodado que ella dijera eso…-¿Y…quién es esa persona?

Miku…yo… bueno… esa persona…es…-comenzó la doctora nerviosa… sabía que debía decirle todo aquello que su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera…- debes saber que la persona de quien estoy enamorada…

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Bueno así debe ser el amor…(o eso me han dicho)**

**Viéndolo desde un punto de vista coherente creo que querrán matarme -_-´**

**Quisiera agradecer a….**

**Marianasl: muchas gracias por eso y no te preocupes Luka-chan es justo la que la va a curar :3**

**Megurine Luka-Kirigaya: todos lo esperamos…(incluso yo -U-)**

**MegurineChikane-chan: como habrá notado senpai ya quite el "sama" (T_T nadie me quiere todos me odian…mejor me como un… que era? Bueno eso…)**

**Selt Cunighan: como dije… agradezco enormemente tus palabras a pesar de que me dolieron en el kokorito… se que son honestas y te lo agradezco…**

**Jotsy: See… para que mentir XD… Mi protagonista sufrirá mucho pero hay estará la doctora Luka :3**

**Como (?): ok… no sé si es correcto pero la verdad así apareció hehe…gracias por tu comentario…**

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos…**

**Un cordial saludo desde el fondo de mi kokoro :3**

**Nos vemos…**


	3. Inicio de un GRAN Problema

**Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras de este hermoso lugar…**

**Aquí les presento el capítulo 3 de este Fic**

**Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que hubiera más comentarios en este Fic (TTT_TTT) luego se notan las preferencias…* llorando desconsoladamente***

**Bueno sin más disfruten el 3er capitulo blablabla…**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**A LEER SEA DICHO!...**

—

_Ummmm…-gruño Miku… si bien le interesaba lo que había pasado con esa persona, también le había incomodado que ella dijera eso…-¿Y…quién es esa persona?_

_Miku…yo… bueno… esa persona…es…-comenzó la doctora nerviosa… sabía que debía decirle todo aquello que su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera…- debes saber que la persona de quien estoy enamorada… es quien esta enf…._

—

Miku-chan ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿estás bien?-menciono alterado un hombre con un traje elegante entrando a la habitación haciendo alboroto. Miku se sentó ayudada por Luka y suspiro pesadamente-¿Luka?

Estoy bien Kei-san-comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida por la doctora

No, no estás bien Miku Kei ella tiene anemia y por lo que parece recién ha comenzado a tenerla pero no deja de ser importante yo sugiero que- Máster entro e hizo señas para que Luka prosiguiera- ella descanse un tiempo de su carrera para que su recuperación sea más rápida

Luka-san ¿De cuánto hablamos exactamente?- indago Máster con evidente preocupación, ella solo se encogió de hombros sabiendo a que se refería

Depende de ella Máster, el tratamiento originalmente es de 6 meses si se sigue al pie de la letra pero podría variar, al igual que su costo-respondió tranquila

El tiempo que sea necesario no importa, solo ayude a nuestra pequeña diva a mejorarse debes descansar -miro a Miku, después miro a la peli rosa solemne y suplicante-Luka se que eres una de las doctoras más importantes, prestigiadas y ocupadas del país pero, ¿podrías encargarte de que ella se cure? No importa el costo o el tiempo nosotros nos encargaremos- Miku estaba a punto de replicar pero la Megurine hablo primero

No hay problema pero deben seguir algunas instrucciones-ambos ejecutivos asintieron mientras la doctora se sentaba en un sofá, cruzaba las piernas elegantemente y posaba una de sus finas manos en su mentón analizando sus palabras- ella tendrá que mudarse conmigo… así me cerciorare de que ella está tomando el tratamiento en tiempo y forma, yo me encargare de todos los gastos que se requieran para su tratamiento.

P-Pero Luka-chan…-reprocho Miku mirando molesta a la Megurine sin embargo noto que ella actuaba con profesionalismo pues su rostro estaba sereno y calmo

Tranquila pequeña Diva-interrumpió Máster- ella quiere hacerlo y no podemos evadirle, continua Luka-le prosiguió el con seriedad y atención

Por último. Nadie puede saber donde se encuentra Miku, solo a quienes yo indique y ella desee ver. Eso es todo…sugeriría que comenzáramos cuanto antes

¿Luka-san podrías hacernos el favor de llevar a Miku a tu departamento? nosotros iremos por algunas cosas de ella para ir a tu casa- la oji azul asintió- Nos vemos pequeña- Miku asintió y trato de levantarse con cuidado

No hagas movimientos buscos por favor…-la Hatsune asintió con un gesto ligeramente nervioso y algo alterado- ¿pasa algo?- ella asintió

Q-Quiero ir a-al baño…- señalo una puerta blanca y la menor camino hacia ahí. Los ejecutivos miraron a Luka con detenimiento

¿Le puedes decir que ya nos vamos?-ella asintió y miro como se retiraban con prisa…Miku salió y miro a todas direcciones indagando con su mirada, corrió hacia la puerta principal de la habitación pero enseguida se mareo y se tambaleo con temor a caer.

Lo que por lo tanto no paso porque la mayor tenía tan buenos reflejos que le tomo de la cintura antes de que ella pudiera al menos gritar, soltó un gemido de dolor al cerrar los ojos pero no sintió nada, abrió grandes los ojos y noto la mirada llena de preocupación de la mayor y que estaba muy cerca… La cantante estaba aturdida, tanto por el esfuerzo físico que hizo y ahora estaba débil, como por las sensaciones que la peli rosa provocaba en ella al estar sintiendo su cuerpo y aliento de lleno contra ella. Lo más raro era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto lo cual le asusto.

La doctora por su parte estaba disfrutando tanto que sin querer tomo y estrecho mas a la menor pues adoraba el aroma que esta desprendía, a pesar de que deseaba besarle con toda su alma, sabía que no debía hacer nada que la peli aqua no quisiera, así que con toda la molestia que tenia, decidió soltar el agarre tan perfecto que tenía la menor con ella y le sonrió con amabilidad y ternura.

Tranquila ya se fueron-explico la Megurine, miro su reloj- mi turno termina en 1 hora ¿Quieres cambiarte?-la aludida asintió y le dio un poco de ropa-abrígate bien Miku, ya está nevando a fuera…

S-Si…- luka camino hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia su consultorio. Teto salto de su escritorio por un momento y le abrió la puerta a la Doctora

El consultorio de la Doctora Megurine era de colores fríos: el piso era de mármol y ónix, la pared tenía colores blanco y azul, y los muebles eran de color negro y todo estaba siempre bien limpio y reluciente. Se sentó en su silla y suspiro pesadamente. Se aflojo la camisa y se soltó el pelo…

Es la primera vez que te noto así Luka-sama ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Teto entrando a su oficina con una taza de café

Si Teto –san ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre esa chica que me gustaba?- ella asintió- pues… es mi nueva paciente, y aun sigo enamorada de ella, me di cuenta hoy

Lo note-suspiro la ayudante-bueno y dime ¿qué tiene?- Luka le dio los análisis de la mencionada y Teto los leyó atentamente-Mmmmm… Esto es un poco complicado. Sabes que no puedes combinar el sentimentalismo con el oficio, pero bueno yo no soy quién para decir eso cuando me enamore de una paciente- admitió sonrojada recordando a su amada-¿Vas a hacer algo con eso?

Si… quiero que reduzcas todos mis horarios a 6 horas diarias de ser posible y que tenga al menos un día de descanso-la peli roja anotaba todo y asentía con la cabeza- y que me traigas la tesis más relevante sobre la anemia y como tratarle más rápidamente

Enseguida Luka, oh se me olvidaba. Un mensajero te trajo una invitación a una boda

¿Una boda? Ummmm- Teto le dio la invitación y salió "_Vaya IA y Yukari ya se van a casar a este paso yo me quedare sola. Veamos Gakupo y Len se casaron hace 3 años, Lily y Gumi hace medio año, SeeU y Rin se están comprometiendo, Kaito y Meiko… llevan 7 meses de pareja pero el cabeza de helado no dudara en pedir su mano en poco tiempo" _un golpe en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos- Adelante-era Teto-¿pasa algo?

Pues tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que si logre reducir tu horario y darte un día de descanso-Luka le miro atentamente-Y las malas: son que tu horario de 12 horas solo se redujeron a 9, y si quieres que se reduzca un poco más tendrás que atender todas las citas importantes las cuales terminarías en…4 meses- La Doctora soltó un suspiro de resignación. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar- Consultorio de la Doctora Megurine, ¿con quien desea hablar?-una persona hablaba-Si. Entendido- Teto colgó, Pálida y la Megurine se preocupo…-Luka esa persona que me llamo. Era Kaito Shion-sama…y…**pidió una cita…**

En ese momento la respiración de la Megurine se corto… "_esto es una broma…muy estúpida_"

—

**TOMALAAAA! (De nuevo)**

**Verán si esto no les sorprende… A MI SI! (Y eso que es mi Fic -_-´)**

**¡Qué cosas de la vida!**

**Bueno más adelante sabrán que es lo que pasara con el emba… **

**Ashhh!**

**Contestare los reviews antes de que se me salga algo más… -_-´ (OTRA VEZ!)**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX: pues… así es la vida y el amor… a veces es bonito cuando las 2 personas aman :·3 y también es feo cuando no te corresponden cuando aman a otra persona T-T**

**JM Scarlet: see es Teto-chan, la verdad planeaba poner a Neru o a Mayu pero ella me pareció más optima para esto ;·3 ya te enteraras después porque…**

**Selt Cunighan: bueno etto… veras, me alegra mucho que te preocupe lo de los editores y me encantaría que fueras la mía :·3 sin embargo tus críticas duelen pero son verdaderas, **

**Me gusta mucho la honestidad en las personas y pues la verdad para mi es mejor "una sinceridad dolorosa que un engaño piadoso"**

**Kotobuki Meiko: gracias por tus consejos me son de gran utilidad y pues si he notado que eres más observadora y que no dejas muchos reviews, así que de verdad valoro mucho tu comentario :3**

**Nefilim : pues lamentablemente tengo malas noticias para ti…**

**Una ya viste lo que paso ni se le declaro, ni la beso, ni la violo XD …**

**Además de que necesito al cabeza de helado para mis malévolos planes, después de eso dejaremos que el criter se lo coma XD ¿Va?**

**Marianasl: Ummmm… veras como le dije a mi querida/adorada/amada Lu… cof cof cof* perdón he he a XxAnotherStupidGirlxX así es la vida y el amor… a veces es bonito cuando las 2 personas aman :·3 y también es feo cuando no te corresponden cuando aman a otra persona T-T.**

**Por cierto el plan de Luka tendrá altibajos así que siempre espera lo mejor… o lo peor he he**

**Uff… eso fue genial… creo que eso es todo por hoy…**

**Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias?**

**Llame al 01 800… a eso no era…**

**Solo dejen un review aquí en este lugar y yo amablemente los atenderé :·3**

**Hasta los próximos días queridos lectores**

**Nos vemos! **


	4. como te conoci y me enamore de ti

**Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras de este hermoso lugar…**

**Aquí les presento el capítulo 4 de este Fic**

**Debo decir que me sorprendió (OTRA VEZ) un poco que hubiera más comentarios en este Fic (TTT_TTT) luego se notan las preferencias…* llorando desconsoladamente***

**Bueno sin más disfruten el 4to capitulo blablabla…**

**Por cierto aquí aparecerán muuuuchas parejas Yuri… y quien adivine cuantas son le daré una galleta XD**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**A LEER SEA DICHO!...**

* * *

"_Consultorio de la Doctora Megurine, ¿con quien desea hablar?"-una persona hablaba-"Si. Entendido"- Teto colgó, Pálida y la Megurine se preocupo…-"Luka esa persona que me llamo. Era Kaito Shion-sama…y…pidió una cita…"_

En ese momento la respiración de la Megurine se corto… "_esto es una broma…muy estúpida_"

* * *

—"¡No!"-interrumpió furiosa y descontrolada- "No voy a ayudar a un idiota, el lastimo a Miku, ¡No tengo porque…!"-la oji rubí la sacudió un poco y la interrumpió…

—"¡Luka! La señorita Sakine está embarazada… y… por lo que me dijo Shion… su embarazo es de alto riesgo y solo tú puedes tratarla…"-la Megurine contuvo la respiración alterada "_Meiko-san no tiene la culpa de lo que Shion le hizo a Miku…ella solo es una chica enamorada…"_la oji azul se levanto y anduvo por su consultorio como un león enjaulado

—"Haz unas citas en mi agenda, ayudare lo mas que pueda a Sakine. Regresa las llamadas y dile a Shion que no diga nada sobre esto…"- la peli roja asintió miro la hora "_las Diez eso fue rápido" _\- Me voy a casa este día fue muy exhausto y lo serán los meses o años…

—"Si Luka descansa"-le respondió la Kasane algo preocupada por su jefa…Vio a la Megurine salir por la puerta para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Miku a quien vio dormir plácidamente en la cama… se sentó en la cama y le sacudió suavemente de su hombro

—"Miku ya es hora de irnos…"-susurro con un hilo de voz, la menor se levanto y miro a su alrededor con timidez-"ven vamos a casa"-asintió sin decir nada, se levanto cansada y la Megurine observaba cada uno de sus movimientos-"¿quieres que te cargué Miku?"

—"N-No a-así estoy bien Luka-chan…"-respondió con nerviosismo. Ambas bajaron en silencio por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento exclusivo de la Doctora y le abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto deportivo Lexus a la peli aqua-"G-Gracias Luka-chan"

—"De nada…"-soltó la mayor seriamente. Durante el trayecto ambas escuchaban una canción de la Diva irónicamente – "Tu escribiste varias canciones ¿verdad?"

—"S-Si varias… como Word is mine, Romeo and cinderella y creo que ayude a hacer la de Promise, y que tal tu Luka, he estado tan desconectada del mundo real que la verdad es que no se qué paso con todos desde hace mucho…"-acoto la menor con un poco de timidez

—"Llegamos"-corto algo fría la Megurine. La menor estaba un tanto desconcertada de la actitud cambiante de esta y cuando le abrió la puerta le tomo la mano y se la acaricio suavemente, eso pareció provocar un cambio repentino de humor en la mayor la cual miro con cautela a la peli aqua, soltó un suspiro y re afirmo su mano entrelazando sus dedos creando una ya conocida sensación por parte de la Hatsune

—"Sabes Luka-chan… no creí que tuvieras una mansión tan grande"

—yo no quería algo tan grande, pero fue idea de Len-se encogió de hombros como si se disculpara-"con el tiempo te acostumbras, te daré un pequeño recorrido si tu quieres"

La Hatsune no dijo nada…se limitaba a asentir cuando la mayor le mostro el gran comedor, el salón principal, el mini bar, la piscina, la cocina, los 3 baños secundarios, las habitaciones de huéspedes y el dormitorio principal…este último se dividía en tres partes el baño principal, el closet y la cama…

Miku noto que todos los colores de su casa eran colores fríos: blanco, gris, negro y sus tantas variaciones de los cuales el único color distinto a ellos era el azul Rey que adornaba el piso de azulejo en la cocina y en el closet. Observo a la Megurine quitarse su Bata de doctora y colocarle cuidadosamente en una repisa de su closet…

—"¿Yo donde dormiré Luka-chan?"-pregunto por primera vez desde que entraron a la casa

—"Espero no te moleste… pero mandare a hacer una habitación solo para ti en cuanto pueda"-respondió nerviosa, se aclaro la garganta- "¿quisieras cenar? ¿o alguna otra cosa?"

—"¿Qué vas a hacer tu Luka?"- añadió mirando dudosa a la mayor

—"Voy a dormir…estoy un poco cansada de este día, y ya quiero que comience otro. Si quieres cambiarte hay algo de ropa en el closet. Puedes usarle"-abrió las sabanas de su gran cama y se sentó esperando una reacción de la cantante-"¿Miku?"

—"B-Bien… yo también dormiré un poco"- se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el closet con delicadeza.

Cuando regreso la mayor la miro con curiosidad, era cierto que todos estos años le bastaron a la menor para verse aun más hermosa de lo que ya era eso sin duda…Se sonrojo notoriamente en el momento en que sintió la mirada de la doctora, esta simplemente trato de sonreír y se volteo para reprimir los deseos de besarle todo el cuerpo. La diva suspiro algo ¿derrotada? Esperaba que Megurine le hiciera un cumplido o al menos tratara de hacerlo, sin embargo Luka no era como Shion, y eso lo sabían ambas perfectamente…

* * *

La Megurine se encontraba en su consultorio dando consultas, medicamentos, inyecciones, buenas noticias y malas noticias, cada procedimiento de la Megurine era el mismo: la persona llega, le da su diagnostico de buena o mala noticia, llora de felicidad o de tristeza, agradece y se va…no era emocionante todo era igual. Llego la hora de descanso para ella, pero todos sabían que ella no saldría de su consultorio pues muchas veces le habían invitado a comer algunos otros doctores, enfermeras o hasta algunas veces pacientes…"_ya no recuerdo la última vez que me divertí o me emocione…"_soltó un suspiro desganado y se acostó en el respaldo de su silla meditando cada momento del día... _¿Por qué tenias que volver Hatsune? ¿Por qué tenias que volver a poner mi mundo de cabeza?"_

La mayor aun recordaba cuando conoció a la menor…

*** FLASH BACK ***

_Luka caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de aquella universidad, sabía que en su día todo era normal y que sin duda recibiría una buena nota en su examen inicial… sin embargo algo le incomodaba: el hecho de tener que ver a sus amigas en tan poco tiempo. Rin, IA, SeeU, Lily y Yukari… les llamaban las invencibles porque tenían las mejores notas de sus carreras y porque si se metían con alguna de ellas, la persona que lo hacia recibía una paliza por parte de la mayor y solo así le dejaban de molestar_

_Un día mientras ella llegaba temprano a la universidad, se golpeo contra alguien pequeño_

—"_¿Te encuentras bien?"- la otra persona solo asintió y la mayor se encogió de hombros y enseguida le paso a un lado un poco irritada, no obstante una mano le detuvo_

—"_¿Po-Podrías ayudarme? Me he perdido, no creí que la escuela fuera tan grande"-le suplico la chica que trataba de no llorar" ¿Cómo puede una persona de su edad perderse y llorar? Es completamente irracional" pensó la Megurine molesta, rodo los ojos y con suma brusquedad la tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la dirección. Como era posible que una chica de… le miro por el rabillo del ojo quizás unos 17 años actuara como una de 10_

—"_quisiera saber si me podría haber el favor de llevar a esta chica a sus clases"-la mujer iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el sub-director_

—"_Señorita Megurine ¿Qué le trae por aquí?"- le pregunto_

—"_Esta señorita se ha perdido. Yo estaba de paso"-musito con seriedad-"¿podría hacerme el favor de ayudarle?"- el hombre miro a la menor y negó con la cabeza_

—"_ha llegado en mal momento ¿sabe? Justo ahora todos estamos ocupados con los nuevos ingresos y calificaciones. Le daré sus papeles pero si me asiste con ella"- la Megurine bufo molesta "en que me he metido" pensó. Asintió y el hombre le pregunto a la menor su apellido, le dio los documentos a Luka y se fue a su oficina…_

_La estudiante miraba el documento…"Hatsune Miku, 17 años, primer año, excelentes notas, buena conducta, graduada de el instituto con honores. Estudiante de Música" _

—"_Te llevare a hacer un recorrido por la universidad, después te presentare a algunas estudiantes de tu grado y al final comerás conmigo y mis amigas ¿entendido?"_

—"_S-Si… disculpa ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"-la mayor volteo para hacer contacto completo con la alumna de grado menor. Los ojos profundos como el mar y los azules como el cielo al atardecer se encontraron. La mayor hizo una reverencia y sonrió._

—"_soy Megurine Luka, estudiante de 2º año de la Facultad de Medicina, un placer"_

—"_L-Luka yo… ¿podría estar contigo durante un tiempo? Es que yo… no tengo amigos y quiero estar con alguien que conozca"-suplico la menor_

—"_pero a mi recién me conoces"-mascullo la Megurine…"OK algo me está haciendo esta niña, ¿cómo es posible que sea tan amable con ella si toda la maldita universidad me llama La Princesa de Hielo?"_

—"_Si, pero tú fuiste la única de toda la universidad que me ayudo"-respondió sonriente la menor cosa que provoco un vuelco enorme en el corazón de la mayor_

—"_E-Esta bien Hatsune puedes estar conmigo el tiempo que quieras solo te advierto que no soy muy buena compañía…"-Miku sonrió y se abrazo fuertemente a la Mayor_

—"_¡GRACIAS LUKA-CHAN!"-grito la menor…" ¿en qué me he metido al apoyar a esta linda chica?"pensó Luka al sentir la calidez que nunca había sentido…_

* * *

**AWWWWWW! Que bonito!**

**Espero que eso los deje contentos por un ratito…**

**Debo de admitir que personalmente se me ha secado el cerebro, sin embargo aun tengo ideas y les pediré algo ¿Cuánto quieren sufrir por este Fic? O ¿Cuántos capítulos creen que vaya a haber?**

**¡Qué cosas de la vida! ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno les diré que este es un adelanto pero puede haber modificaciones…**

"**\- "solo tú puedes tratarme Luka, si no eres tu ¿Quién más?"**

**-"eres más de lo que yo podría apreciar Miku"**

**\- "¿Kaito?"**

**-"Esas cartas fueron escritas de mi ama para la persona que más ama en este mundo"**

**-"¿y quién es esa persona?"**

**-"sin duda es alguien que usted conoce muy bien…Hatsune-san""**

**CHAN CHAN CHANNNN!**

**Contestare los reviews antes de que vea auras malignas queriendo asesinarme-_-´**

**Nefilim: NO… no te jodere a menos que tú quieras claro…XD, y por supuesto que Luka va a hacer mucho para poder conquistarle pero… va a sufrir muajajajaja…**

**Claro que no voy a dejar que le muerda, aun lo necesito para algo…**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX: a mí me encanta que te encante ;) **

**Gracias por tus comentarios mi Princesa: 3**

**Marianasl ****: si van a estar del averno… solo dejemos que la boba de Miku-chan se dé cuenta pues esta tan ciega que ni el mismísimo dios podría curarla XD… ok como veras tu mente divaga mucho así que por favor ten un poco de calma ¿si?**

**Si lo haces te daré un premio: 3**

**Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias?**

**Llame al 01 800… a eso no era…**

**Solo dejen un review aquí en este lugar y yo amablemente los atenderé :·3**

**Hasta los próximos días queridos lectores**

**Nos vemos! **


	5. Desesperación

**Estimados lectores de este fic escrito por mí…**

**Debería decir que lamento la demora y pues al menos si tengo una excusa valida (no como otros 7-7)**

**Aquí les presento el capítulo 5 de esta hermosa historia**

**Antes que nada agradeceré enormemente a Fanrubius-chan y MegurineChikane-san por sus amables palabras de aliento…**

**¡SABIA QUE NUNCA ME EQUIVOCABA AL ELEGIRLAS COMO SENPAIS!**

**LAS AMO ^^**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**¡AHORA A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

—"_**E-Está bien Hatsune puedes estar conmigo el tiempo que quieras solo te advierto que no soy muy buena compañía…"-Miku sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a la Mayor**_

—"_**¡GRACIAS LUKA-CHAN!"-grito la menor…" ¿en qué me he metido al apoyar a esta linda chica? "pensó Luka al sentir la calidez que nunca había sentido…**_

* * *

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Doctora, tomo el teléfono y contesto

—"Luka-sama ha llegado la señorita Sakine"-comento la pelirroja por el teléfono

—"Hazle pasar y si viene Shion, dile que no olvide lo que le hizo a Hatsune y que esto no se va a quedar así"-menciono y colgó cuando la menor contesto con un simple "si". Una mujer de pelo castaño entro en cuanto colgó- "Supongo que has pedido que Shion te trajera conmigo Meiko… ¿Por qué?"-levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de la mayor…

—"Uno: quería verte, hace mucho que no nos vemos casi el mismo tiempo que ella se fue, dos: como ya sabrás mi embarazo es de alto riesgo y no cualquier doctor puede atenderme, solo tú puedes tratarme Luka, si no eres tu ¿Quién más? y tres: simplemente estoy aterrada por el bien de mi familia"

—"Comprendo, aun así, sabes que yo odio a ese estúpido come helado y aun así lo has traído"- replico con fastidio. Meiko azoto sus manos en el escritorio a pesar de que sabía que la Megurine no se sorprendería ni asustaría y respondió:

—"Es mi prometido y lo amo, aunque tu hayas sido alguien en el pasado para mi ahora él es mi presente y tal vez mi futuro, o es que no olvidas lo que paso entre..."

—"Sabes que siempre he amado a Miku y tú has amado a Shion, es tan simple como eso, nuestra relación tan solo fue para consolarnos mutuamente. Fue por compasión no por amor y eso ambas lo sabemos"-soltó un bufido- "no debemos confundir nada de esto ya Meiko, ahora estas con él, pero nunca te has preguntado ¿Cómo rompieron? O ¿Por qué te diste cuenta que amabas a Kaito cuando comenzó a salir con Miku?"- La Sakine sudo frio al notar la mirada seria de Luka. Nadie podía evitarle el miedo a pesar de que lo intentara, salvo una persona- "Formúlate eso y ya después defiende a tu prometido ¿sí?"

—"Lo siento"-susurro temblando-"yo solo, sé que ya encontré mi felicidad y que siempre estuviste ahí para consolarme, pero tu estuviste sumida en mucho sufrimiento después de que ella se fue… no hablaste con nadie, no quisiste apoyo, nada de compasión ni lastima…¿Miku sabe cuánto has sufrido por ella? ¿Cuánto fue lo que has dado por ella?"

—"Lo sabrá, después de todo llevamos viviendo juntas unas semanas, así como espero que tú también lo sepas…-soltó sin más, se aproximó a Meiko y le tomo la mano-hemos perdido 20 minutos de la cita… debemos apresurarnos…"-sonrió para después abrazar con cariño a la mayor quien soltó un suspiro de resignación. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella vez… "_aquella única vez"_ en la que tanto la Megurine como la Sakine habían olvidado el trato de la relación que mantenían y por uno momento de debilidad Meiko termino sintiendo mucho gracias a la lujuria de Luka y la suya misma…-"Por favor Meiko… deja de pensar en eso, no traerá nada beneficioso a tu salud recordarlo"- le dijo la Doctora al notar el rostro sonrojado y completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—"¿Acaso lees la mente?"-susurro la castaña muy divertida. Luka solo negó con la cabeza divertida de la reacción tan repentina de su paciente-"es inevitable no pensar en eso Luka…"-le susurro con voz grave debido a la fogosidad de momento pues la peli rosa estaba acariciando suavemente su vientre buscando algún mal en el mismo, juguetona como siempre había sido con Meiko levanto la mirada y busco la de la mayor, se acercó a su rostro y con voz ronca le susurro…

—"Ya es hora de los exámenes médicos, ve con Teto y dile que te lleve con la Doctora Ruko Yokune para los análisis y después regresa ¿vale?"- la de ojos café la fulmino con la mirada y salió del consultorio, al cerrar la puerta escucho una sonora carcajada…

* * *

La Hatsune estornudo varias veces al despertar "_alguien habla de mi tan temprano_". Su mirada se paseó por el lugar buscando a su compañera de cama, al cerciorase como siempre de que no estaba a su lado se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al divisar que no estaba sola

—"¿desea algo para desayunar señorita?"-le pregunto una chica de pelo casi blanco y ojos color carmesí más alta que Miku-"soy Haku… es un placer conocerle. Mi novi…"

—"Nunca puedes tener la boca cerrada ¿o si Haku?"- le interrumpió una rubia más baja que la nombrada de ojos ambarinos- "Soy Neru seré como tu asistente personal, lo que sea que necesites aquí estaré yo para ayudarte. Lo cierto es que ya debería desayunar, después iremos a comprar un poco de ropa y finalmente regresaremos aquí para ver la estructura de tu habitación y como le decoraras, de ese modo la misma estará lista…"-se detuvo pensativa-"para pasado mañana…"

—"No"- interrumpió la menor dejando confundidas a las chicas "_no quiero dejar de dormir con ella_"-"Y-Yo… quisiera que fuéramos a ver a Luka-chan y dejáramos lo de la habitación para después ¿sí?"- las mayores se sorprendieron y compartiendo miradas se dijeron "_esta es la chica de la que tanto evitaba hablar Luka-sama_"

—"Está bien su descanso será en unas horas así que hagamos las actividades primero"-la diva asintió sonriente- "Haku saldremos un momento ¿podrías almacenar todo lo que Luka-san pidió que guardáramos?"- la mayor asintió- "vamos Miku-sama hay que cambiarse"-acompaño la menor. Miku se dirigió hacia la habitación de la doctora sin darse cuenta de que Haku había acorralado a la menor un momento

—"No tardes mucho Neru-chan, tenemos que hablar sobre esa chica que trajo Luka-san y también hacer unas cuantas cosas más…"-susurro en el cuello de Neru, esperando que no se fuera, haciéndole saber a qué se refería

—"Sé quién es ella leí todo su expediente, tanto medico como personal así que yo se mas que tu…"-jadeo con esfuerzo de no caer en las redes de su pareja. Aun con 6 años de relación se le hacía demasiado difícil resistirse a todo lo que le hacía, la peliblanca comenzó a dar besos en el cuello de la rubia sacándole un suspiro-"Ha-Haku de-detente por favor…"-la mayor mordió suavemente y se incorporó mirando a los ojos de su amada, esta noto como el deseo se encontraba en sus ojos carmesí

—"Bien, pero cuando llegues te encerrare conmigo por largas horas"- musito sonriente

—"Pe-Pervertida"-gimió la menor al sentir el cuerpo de su novia pegado al suyo

—"No creo sentirlo así…además a ti te gusta"-Neru le jalo el rostro a la mayor esperando que se anulara la distancia, internando su lengua en la boca de la mayor quien gimió gustosa, a veces la rubia podía ser muy salvaje- "V-Voy a ocultar las cartas de…"

—"Tu provocaste que me sienta así"- gruño la menor mordiendo su labio-"ahora al menos sigue con esto…"-la ojirubi sonrió satisfecha y la beso hasta que el aire les falto, Neru se separó al sentir la mano de su perversa novia colarse por su abdomen…- "Me voy antes de que trates de hacer otra cosa…"- corrió hacia su habitación y se cambió antes que la Hatsune las viera en una posición totalmente comprometedora

La diva subió las escaleras para cambiarse, y en cuanto lo hizo bajo para salir hacia las tiendas de ropa…Caminaba por los almacenes gigantes de ropa sin saber que ponerse, su mirada estaba completamente perdida pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. "_¿Por qué antes no me di cuenta de cuánto me importaba Luka-chan? ¿Por qué simplemente, me fui sin más? No recuerdo porque ella siempre me apoyaba en todo a mí, y todos me decían que me alejara de ella porque era una persona cruel y fría…_". Tomo su teléfono y envió un texto a la Megurine…

"_Luka-chan quisiera hablar contigo sobre la reparación de mi futura habitación..._

_Espero no te moleste que quiera seguir compartiendo tu habitación_

_Sé que suena egoísta pero me gusto dormir contigo y me apetecería seguir haciéndolo_

_Con cariño: _

_Miku_"

Sonrió al recordar el suave aroma de la mayor al abrazarle suavemente de la cintura, pues sin querer ella buscaba el calor de la mayor pues le sentía demasiado agradable y tranquilizador, algunos minutos de ensoñación después le llego un mensaje de vuelta

"_Por supuesto que no me molesta Miku, sería algo mas como lo contrario pues a mí también me ha agradado dormir contigo y del mismo modo quisiera repetirlo…_

_Y si deseas podemos ir a cenar hoy para platicar sobre el tema de tu habitación ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a la mansión?_

_Con mucho cariño: _

_M. Luka_

_PD.__Eres más de lo que yo podría apreciar"_

Eso último del mensaje la había dejado completamente ida, sin embargo antes de volver a soñar la voz de Neru la interrumpió…

—"Miku-san ¿ha terminado de comprar todas las prendas que necesita?"- le pregunto la menor sonriente, con lo que solo atino a asentir perdida-es hora de que vayamos con Luka-san-miro su reloj-sí, ya debe ser su hora de su segundo descanso

—"¿Vas a dejarle almuerzo o algo por el estilo?"- pregunto la menor un poco pensativa ante la puntualidad de la Akita. Su mirada soltó un destello de celos

—"No, Megurine-san nunca ha pedido comida"-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque por dentro moría en risas- nee… Miku-san ¿has pensado en esa persona que le gusta a mi ama?-inquirió dubitativa mientras caminaban al hospital

Ella nunca ha querido mencionarme nada por el estilo. Siempre ha dicho las cualidades de esa persona, sin embargo, jamás le he conocido o visto.

La rubia la miro con los ojos en blanco "_eres un poco ciega Miku-chan, ella está más que loca por ti pero tú ni en cuenta_ "soltó un suspiro de resignación y se presentó en recepción mientras Miku observaba aquel lugar frio, ella odiaba los hospitales pero siempre creyó que eran necesarios para curarse de todo. Algo en el lugar le llamo la atención…Un peli azul subía a un auto, y lo estacionaba enfrente del hospital para esperar a alguien.

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Muchas preguntas galoparon con furia su mente ¿Qué hacia él en aquel lugar? ¿A quién esperaba? ¿Por qué no estaba con la persona que el supuestamente amaba? Eso y mucho más estaban retumbando en su cabeza, y cuando estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia él una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones

—"¿Kaito?"

—"Miku, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto la doctora confundida tomada de la mano de una peli castaña que la diva conocía a la perfección

—"Y-Yo… quería pa-pasar a verte pe-pero veo que t-tienes algunos asuntos pendientes"-susurro completamente en shock al ver que la castaña estaba embarazada pero aún más que Luka estuviera tomada así de la mano, con absoluta confianza y una sonrisa encantadora que no era exactamente para ella. De sus labios salió un gemido de dolor, pareciera que se le salía el aire por un fuerte golpe

—"No te preocupes he terminado, solo acompaño a Mei-chan a su auto…- eso le dolió más, siendo suficiente esta palabra para que la peli aqua rompiera en llanto y a la vez se sintiera aturdida, como si el golpe hubiera sido real- "Miku ¿estás bien?"- y entonces cayó al suelo… de nuevo.

Se despertó pasmada, no recordaba haber vuelto a la casa de la Megurine. El aroma de la mayor la invadió y enseguida reconoció que estaba en la cama. Miro a todos lados y noto a Haku guardando algunos papeles en un sobre.

—"Haku-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- la peliblanca miro hacia ella como si ocultara algo, cosa que asusto a Miku, dándose cuenta de esto suavizo su mirada y sonrió recordando lo que su novia le había dicho horas antes: "_Miku-chan es una tonta con respecto a lo que siente por Luka así que hay que ayudarla, cuando vea las cartas esperemos que kamisama nos ayude a quitarle la ceguera_"

—"Estoy guardando algunas cartas que encomendó mi ama… pero recién me di cuenta que eran cartas de amor"- Miku al escuchar la palabra AMOR corrió hacia ella y admiro sus cartas, cada una con la fecha exacta de cuando iban a ser enviadas con el nombre de la mayor como remitente…pero algo le pareció extraño las fechas coincidían con los plazos de su gira por Europa y Estados Unidos-"Esas cartas fueron escritas de mi ama para la persona que más ama en este mundo, por lo que puedo notar"

—"¿y quién es esa persona?"- la ojirubi encogió sus hombros y enseguida sonó su teléfono y salió de la habitación para atenderlo dejando sola a la cantante con las cartas…

Tomo una y la abrió…

La menor comenzó a llorar de la impotencia que sentía al leer esa carta llena de amor… Sentía un nudo en la garganta y que en cualquier momento estallaría su corazón…

—"Miku…"-susurro la mayor exaltando a la peli aqua- "¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?"- le pregunto tocando su hombro. Miku sintió arder su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de Luka. Se giró encarándola-"¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor…"-suplico con ternura

—"No puedo parar de llorar…me duele el corazón y no sé porque, Luka-chan Dime quien es esa persona que te gusta…"-la mayor trago saliva al escuchar eso-"Me estoy volviendo loca por saberlo"-coloco sus brazos en el pecho de la más alta- "¡¿QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA LUKA?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES AQUEL INDIVIDIO QUE TE ROBO EL CORAZON?! ¡ME DUELE SABER QUE ME ABANDONARAS CUANDO LA ENCUEN…!"

Un brusco beso se hizo presente en los labios de la menor provocando que abriera los ojos como plato y quisiera alejarse, sin embargo Luka le estrecho de la cintura posesivamente presionando más sus labios callando todas las palabras hirientes que salían de la boca de la cantante para su corazón, Miku sintió el beso bastante anhelante, como si hacía años quisiera habérselo dado…y sin pensar en nada más que en los labios que ahora le provocaban miles de sensaciones, que eran los más dulces, suaves y adictivos que había probado rodeo el cuello de la doctora soltando un suspiro lleno de deseo, ella misma estaba profundizando el beso cada vez más, probando el sabor de Luka, deleitándose con el… Algo que Miku ni siquiera sabía, era que ella también deseaba a la peli rosa, incluso más de lo que pensaba y esa era…

**SU GRAN EQUIVOCACION…**

* * *

**ESPERO ESE BESO QUE CON TANTO SUDOR ME ESFORCE EN QUE QUEDARA…"MAGICO"**

**ESTUVO BONITO ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? OK…NO**

**LES DARE UN ADELANTITO PERO RECUERDEN QUE PUEDE HABER MODIFICACIONES…**

"**Simplemente, no quiero alejarme de ella, después de ese beso… sé que la relación entre ella y yo va a cambiar"**

"**nuestra relación estaba basada más en la lástima que en el amor ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una buena vez Meiko?"**

"**Porque… no puedo olvidar esa noche"**

"**Meiko-san… ¿amas a Luka-chan?"**

"**Luka-chan… ¿Por qué me besaste?"**

**Contestare los reviews antes de que vea auras malignas queriendo asesinarme-_-´**

**MegurineChikane-chan: cómo has visto la respuesta a tus preguntas es: ¡NO! No se resistió a los lloriqueos y ceguera de la Diva y ya vez lo que pasó. Kaito es un raro, ya verás más adelante porque… Gracias por tus halagos senpai eso me ayuda a mejorar cada vez más ^^**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX****: nena no lo sé talvez menos capítulos, creo que esta historia se desarrolla más rápido de lo que creí pero entiéndeme soy primeriza en esto (es como criar un bebe pero sin los pañales y esas cosas del mal…)**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿tomatazos?**

**Llame al 01 800… a eso no era…**

**Solo dejen un review aquí en este lugar y yo amablemente los atenderé :·3**

**Hasta los próximos días queridos lectores**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
